


Pulling Out

by velnoni



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Foot Fetish, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: Scenarios for how each character would react to you pulling out during sex.No pronouns are used, it's your perspective.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Original Male Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Original Male Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Original Male Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 314





	1. Mammon: Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon steals your money and he ends up paying for it.

To say you were pissed was a understatement. Earlier when you had gone into your room for some cash lo and behold when you couldn't find even a single grimm nearby. As much as you cared for Mammon even you had a limit when it came to his compulsive greedy habits. So it wasn't a surprise when you gave him the most perturbed look you could muster.

When you asked over dinner if he had borrowed ~~stole~~ your money, the sudden paleness in his skin along with the obscene sweating gave him away. Guilty he looks down apologizing to you but you shake your head in disappointment. For once you allow his brothers to tease him a bit, you were that money up for something important.

Although you had expected Mammon to come crawling later with a half baked apology you weren't ready for how he wanted to apologize. So now you sat on edge of your bed, with Mammon on all fours sinking himself onto you. You had a book in your hand and you pause reading to give him your attention, watching how he pushed himself onto your erection. Your eyes furrow as you realize he was a bit loose than usual but you kept silent. He starts moving his hips back and forth, moaning when your tip hits at just the right angle. When he started to get a bit loud you're quick to give him a harsh spank, patronizing him.

"You truly are greedy" you spoke hotly when after a few minutes the avaricious demon ejaculated under the towel he placed under himself. Holding the medium thick book in your hand you brought it down on his left cheek, enjoying the jiggle his plump ass had to offer.

You continue, annoyance rising in your tone and behavior. "You get to cum but I don't?" You slap his other ass cheek and although it didn't hurt him Mammon keens under you. An apology is on the edge of his lips but you opt for sliding out of him, relishing in the disappointment of his grunt. You pressed your socked foot against his ass and shove him lower onto the floor. You already knew that his erection was leaking from the treatment.

"C-Cmon! There ain't no reason to be like that!" He twists himself to look at you but his eyes trail down to your beaming erection. He starts to beg even more. "I wasn't even done apologizing!"

You cross your legs, bouncing one on the other and stare down at him coldly as you consider your options. It was obvious that part of his intentions was to stuff himself with you. But at the same time you could see that he actually wanted to make it up you. Your brows narrow and let out a sharp sigh as you place your book on the bed stand, poking your leg out.

"Then apologize." Mammon's breathe hitches and he nods, crawling towards you.

"Yes sir..."

Both of you are silent as Mammon crawls to you, his erection between his legs as he looks up at you for permission. You nod and he ever so slowly removes your socks from each feet. You raise one and watch him start to kiss each of your toes, his eyes staring into yours. Never once did either of you lose contact and you feel your heart flutter as he starts apologizing behind each kiss.

He continued, leaving a trail of wet kisses on your ankle, calves, thighs, and eventually your stomach before starting with the other leg. Just as he about make his way to your apex you stop him.

Without having to speak you feel the bed dip as Mammon positions himself with little shame, ass poked up high in the air for you. Your poker face must've done a number on because his lust ridden face held guilt. It upsets him when you get mad at him.

"Lemme apologize" he murmurs from afront, watching you line yourself again. Even though you were still upset about the money you find yourself smiling at the demon just giving himself up to you.

"Fine." Your smile turns into a smirk when you push yourself in. You hover over the greedy avatar and whisper in his ear. "This is still a punishment."

* * *

You're at least twenty minutes into fucking Mammon before you once again slip out of his asshole, rubbing your erection along the crack of his ass and melting into his cries.

"C'mon! Hurry up already I'm beggin!" he sobs as he feels his own erection to burst. You used your own contract to demand him not to cum and each time he was so close you would pull out, mumbling in his ear that it soon be over.

Sobs rack Mammon's sweaty body and you let out a sigh of ecstasy when you run your hands up along his neck. You plant a soft kiss.

"Magic words?"

"...M'sorry...please..." he cranes his head and you both lock into a rather wet kiss before you pull away to lift his leg over your shoulder. Mammon watches you through half opened eyes before you tell him he could cum.

Needless to say that Mammon surprisingly had a limp later that evening. Asmodeus was quick to give you high five, begging for you to give the details even though everyone could practically hear it. And Satan couldn't stop smiling at how Mammon kept flushing and avoiding your sight of vision. Lucifer stood nearby watching how docile you looked and could feel a smile growing.

What a facade.


	2. Lucifer: Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tease Lucifer and end up paying for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Power bottom Lucifer. That’s the story.

It's very very rare if this prideful demon even let's you fuck him. You'd have to catch him on a particular good day but when it does happen you savor it. There is something about how Lucifer tries not to show how you effect him when you slide your well lubricated cock against the bundle of nerves within. How he makes a face of disgust when you shoot him a love sick moan, praising him about how tight his ass is.

"You must really e-enjoy this." You mutter lowly as your hips stutter. Although the demon under you doesn't reply his flushed face, disheveled hair, along with his hips gyrating in perfect sync with your thrusts was enough for you to know he was indeed enjoying this and was very close.

When you feel yourself approaching orgasm you lean over to press your head into his neck. You know he thinks you're about to give him what he wants. But tonight you feel brave as you pull out at the last minute, enjoying the confused grunt from Lucifer. You lift your head to give him a playful look meanwhile he looked terribly pissed. It took your brain a second to realize that under the span of a few seconds Lucifer had your arms pinned above your body, his labored breath and red pupils only heightening your arousal.

"How dare you deny me of release, _human_." He was seething, his demon form becoming visible. You gulp when he presses your body in the sheets, his black wings spreading out over you to show his dominance. You watch him move a bit, hands still tight on your wrist as he lines himself over you. He hovers just above the tip of your cock. "Lucifer-"

"Silence."

Any dominant energy you had left dispelled at the command and you silently nod, moaning softly when Lucifer grabs your cock. You watch with such an intensity as his hole begins to suck up your erection again. When you look up again you see Lucifer glaring at you with dazzling ruby eyes.

"I suppose I should punish you. Hm?" That night he tortured you by lifting himself off of you every second before you release. No amount of begging made him budge. Only when he chased after his release did you get to cum. But it was far from over. The fallen angel continued to ride you throughout the night tirelessly, even as you screamed and cried from overstimulation.

"I-Im sorry! Stop!" You didn't care how loud you were. You shudder once more when he pinches your nipples and you arch as you cum for the countless time tonight; once again into the demon's now leaking hole.

"Did you learn your lesson?" You shake your head furiously, your eyes screaming for him to move. And he finally did, you were awarded the gooey sound of his hole releasing you, strands of your cum oozing and falling onto your already glistening soft cock. You could already feel your eyes closing.

"We have to do this again..." you mutter lowly while Lucifer cleans you up and although he didn't answer you can tell he was considering your request.

The next day at the table everyone stared at you when you sat down, completely dazed. They all knew what went down and was extremely jealous of their older brother. Satan had to keep poking you to eat your food and you gave the blonde a stupid smile. At the head of the table Lucifer looked extremely proud of himself. Beside you Leviathan shot you a look of envy, his hands gripping his pants tightly as he remembers hearing your nightly activites. How you were screaming and moaning.

He wanted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what's up with ao3 but Levi is up next.


	3. Leviathan: Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post it here lol sorry

You were so strung out from last night’s activities you didn’t even notice the envious look Levi shot you every second. _It just wasn’t fair_ , he kept telling himself. His brows furrow at the memory of you screaming Lucifer’s name. He could hear through his headphones and had paused his games to hear better. It was embarrassing for him to admit he might’ve jerk off to your voice. When he closed his eyes it was almost as if he were right beside you.

But of course it had to be Lucifer. You wouldn’t want to be near such a dirty, disgusting, otaku like himself. He pushes his food away and sighs loudly.

“Is something the matter Leviathan?” Lucifer asks and Levi didn’t need to look to know his older brother was smirking.

“This is so unfair!” He whines out. Asmodeus nodded in agreement, prodding your cheek. “What did you do to our human Lucifer? It was a question they all knew the answer to.

The whole day was a entire wreck for Leviathan. Not only did he lose in a raid but the days he spent splurging on buying packages to increase the odds of getting special tickets to a concert ended up being for nothing. He was in an irritable mood and was stomping down the hallway not paying attention of what was ahead, his mind far away as he mumbled something that sounded like Ruri-chan. It wasn’t until he bumped into you did he look up. You turn around to see Leviathan staring down at your, his eyes wavering.

"Is something wrong-” you didn’t get to finish speaking, Leviathan’s grip on your hand surprising you. He had a firm grip on your wrist and you look closer to see his eyes dilating akin to a lizard or so.

“It’s not fair…”

“What?” His face begins to blossom into a full shade a red and before you know it you’re being dragged by the purple haired demon right into his room. Your vision is swept into darkness save for the neon lights that illuminate Henry 2.0’s tank. “Did you enjoy it?” The hot breathe beside your neck made goosebumps pop up and you turn to the source, only able to hear the demon’s breathing.

There was something incredibly unnerving about your current situation and you felt the need to make some space. As you go to move you pause when something scaly starts to slither up your pants leg.

“Levi-”

“Did you enjoy it?” The tone he spoke with wasn’t shy anymore. Maybe borderline calm and a hint of anger? Envious? You feel the the snake like appendage making its way up your body, the thicker part slipping around your neck and squeezing just enough that you could still breathe. The edge of his tail poked a bit at your mouth and hesitantly you open it to lick the tip. It was the right course of action since Levi immediately pushed the length of his tail down your throat before pushing you against the back of the door.

“H-Haa…you feel so nice. You must have incredibly low standards if you’re doing this right?” The voice teased in the near darkness and all you could do was simply buck against Levi’s body, your hands traveling down to his waist and slipping up underneath the sweater. He gasps out in surprise. By this point you’d figured out why Levi had been staring you down all day and decided that you would show him some appreciation. Carefully you run your hands under his sweater, squeezing the soft pudginess his body had to offer. He felt so soft and you hum against his tail, enjoying the small moan he let’s out.

Nimble fingers travel around his body and Leviathan could slowly feel himself losing himself to the touch, small gasps erupting when you cup his chest. He pulls his tail out your mouth, salivia parting from the tip and your lips.

“Levi, were you jealous?” You asked in a low and husky tone, your fingers pressing softly against his semi budding nipples.

“N-no…” he moans out, completely confused at how the tables turned. You chuckle softly and move to kiss whatever part of his face you’d touch.

“If you want my attention then you’ll have to work for it.”

* * *

Your vision was still dark as you now lay on the bed naked. But this time your vision was hidden because of the blindfold you wore, he didn’t want you to see him in such a gross state. Your legs were spread open as you awaited for Leviathan to do as he wanted with you.

It was only mere moments until you felt the slickness of a thick appendage wrapping around you, reflexes forcing your hip to buck. Was this his tongue? It was far different from what you experienced before. It wrapped around you like a hand and it felt thicker than usual. Either way you let out a soft shudder as Leviathan begins running his tongue up from the base and to the tip, the split in his tongue flickering over the sensitive slit.

Moans started to fill the room, mostly yours as you started to buck around in the warmth of his mouth. “L-Leviathan- ah damn…you better hurry up-” your toes curl and you grip the sheets tightly when Leviathan moans in response, the vibrations doing wonders as he drags his teeth against the throbbing veins on your cock. He pulls off with a small pop and you wished you could see his expression as you sense him hovering over you. You bet he was embarrassed, his face a heavy shade of red. How adorable.

Because you currently wasn’t using your sight you had to rely on you ears, the sound of Leviathan breathing over you, the slight shuffles of the sheets made you very aware of what was about to happen.

“You ready?” You wait patiently as you hear a small yes and exhale when sweaty palms grab your dick, directing into another very tight hole. The moan you let out was so loud and long, it made Leviathan blush. He was the one who made you moan. _Him_.

“You’re really big…” he closes his eyes and adjusts to the stretch before placing his arms on both sides of you, lifting his ass up and slamming it down onto your swollen cock. You grit your teeth, head turning sideways as he makes a quick pace.

It wouldn’t be long until precum started to dribble from his cocks, the mess getting on your stomach but you didn’t care. Your dick felt extremely sensitive in his hole and your body was already showing signs of coming close to a orgasm. Cussing, you blindly reach a hand out and push Levi off, your cock slipping and bouncing in the air as you exhale.

“Levi I’m so-” you go to reach for the blindfold on your face only to feel a hand shoving you back down. The sudden move made you still and you stress your ears to listen to the low growl coming from Leviathan. A chill runs down your spine.

Exasperated, the demon climbs back up on you but not to slip you in him. No, he decided to move further up and you could smell the salt scent of precum near your mouth. Confused you tilt your head up when you feel Leviathan prying your jaw open with his fingers.

“It’s really unfair…I was just about to cum and you go ahead and pull me off!” He pushes a sharp finger in you mouth, enjoying how your tongue felt against his index finger. “You’ll do this for me right? No you have to! It only seems right anyways.” And with that you feel your mouth being opened even wider, you jerking up suddenly when two large objects enter your mouth. You gag against whatever it was, your hands flying to grip Levi’s waist so you can at least breathe a bit better. When you move a hand to touch what was in your mouth, your eyebrows rise up from under the blindfold.

 _Oh_. That was his cock. Two of them.

The sudden push in your mouth made you whine softly, precum dripping into your throat as you suck the best you could. Leviathan, strangely more dominant, sighed from above as he rocks himself in your mouth. Carefully you rub your tongue over whatever you could, taking your time as you suck down both cocks that were stretching your mouth. Ignoring your own needs, you realize the stretch was unavoidable and you were sure you wouldn’t be able to speak after this. You make a reminder to never piss Leviathan off again when suddenly he grabs your head tightly, the only warning you received before he plowed into your mouth.

…

You couldn’t speak for the next few days. And Leviathan kept avoiding eye contact when you walked in the room. Anytime the the brothers tried to hold a conversation all you could do was shake your head or write what you needed. And secretly Leviathan wasn’t even upset about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Belphegor

**Author's Note:**

> Next is Lucifer
> 
> what’s your favorite fruit?


End file.
